


『海森』一个错误的求婚方式

by 7QS7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7QS7/pseuds/7QS7
Summary: 海森小甜饼➕桃糖私货平行宇宙大家一起单身谈恋爱那种！





	『海森』一个错误的求婚方式

Tom说不清事情是怎么发展到这个地步的，LA的记者会上，大家心照不宣的没去戳穿他跟Chris私下的小动作，反倒是结束之后，Downey跟Mark一边一个推着他们两个的腰，硬把他们推进同一个保姆车里才罢休。

 

Scarlett踩着高跟鞋小跑过来把门拉上，接着从窗户把头伸进车里左右打量他们写着exm的脸没头没尾来了一句good luck，就连Holland小朋友都在跟Elizabeth一阵耳语之后兴奋的在车外挥起了手。

 

有这么多人知道吗，真的表现得很明显吗，看这一张张意味深长的脸又是知道多久了？Tom像十万个为什么一样不停问自己这些问题，想来想去觉得保密工作做得不错，就连诸神黄昏的宣传都是错开进行的，那怎么会这样呢？

 

“Take it easy love，大家只是关心我们，毕竟我们很久没见了。”Chris伸手关上窗户，转头亲了亲Tom的耳朵，故意压低声音强调很久这个词，嘴边呼出的热气把Tom的脖子都烧红了。   
要么说Chris转移话题的水平一流，几下就让Tom想不起问大家是怎么知道他们好久没见，也忘了问到底是祝什么好运，一头雾水就跟着Chris站在他的房门前面。

 

墙壁大概是一个分界线，在外面Chris打开房门做了个请的手势像极了绅士，然后等Tom双脚都踩在柔软厚实的地毯上的时候他再闪身进来，把Tom抱起来抵在门上吻。

 

“我们就在这儿回忆一下夜班经理的剧情怎么样？”

Tom仰起头故意不去理会话里的挪移，手指落在Chris的肩膀上若有似无地打着转：“那你得让我站着。”

Chris作势要松手，Tom就借着手长脚长的优势把自己缠在Chris身上：“不，我累了，不想站着。”

 

Chris笑了，声音沉沉的从齿缝间流出来，瞬间充满了整个屋子。Tom一直觉得Chris的快乐很有感染力，有时候只要站在他旁边都会感觉受到影响，就像现在，Tom也跟着笑出声来。

 

他欣然接受了Chris喊的小坏蛋还有耳垂上留下的一道齿印，然后低下头让自己的唇跟Chris侧颈突突直跳的动脉贴合在一起。

 

被唾液浸润得湿漉漉的齿间衔住薄薄一层皮肉，Chris的指尖插进Tom后脑的碎发里随意拨弄着：“vampire？”Tom点点头又拿舌尖儿舔舐着咬红的那一片地方，抬起一边眉毛表情无辜又挑衅：“那你要不要为了我引颈就戮？”

 

“嗯，让我考虑一下……”Chris说着转身快走了几步把怀里的Tom丢到床上，自己也跟着那双来不及松开的长腿倒下去，双手一撑把Tom圈进自己的统治范围里：“真抱歉啊吸血鬼先生，您好像忘记了，我是捉鬼的。”

 

Tom扒住Chris的肩膀柔顺地送上自己的唇瓣，在亲吻中汲取空气，含混不清地继续配合着Chris口中hunter的戏码：“那就请Mr.Hemsworth手下留情了……”

 

接下来的一切都是失控的，视线相交之处皆是电光火石，肌肤相亲之处皆若大火燎原，他们像久旱的旅人奔向绿洲似的将自己交付到对方手里，又疯狂汲取着对方的温度。衬衫和西裤被丢到一边的沙发上去，属于Chris的那件要掉不掉正好挂在沙发扶手上，两件西装外套还惨兮兮的一起被堆在窗边的落地灯下面。

 

倒是Tom的领带和袜子还好好地穿在身上，这种明明衣不蔽体却还不是一丝不挂的羞耻感逼的Tom抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。

 

视觉被限制之后身体的其他感官就变得愈发敏锐起来，Tom感觉到Chris的手先握住他的脚腕，粗糙的拇指隔着黑色棉袜暧昧地摩挲着他突出的踝骨，接着，一种湿润又让人发痒的触感落在他的大腿内侧，这是一个吻，有着恰到好处的力度，如果以前的经验没错，那么这又是个能留存一个半星期的印章。

 

“你跟Bobby一样吗Chris！每次不给我留点纪念品就不开心？”Tom尽全力想表现出一点点代表不满的情绪，可是他的演技显然不适合在此情此景下发挥，Chris猛朝他压下来的时候，身体记忆让他习惯性把腿张得更开，准备迎接接下来的攻城略地。

 

“Jesus！”Tom伸起双手把Chris近在咫尺的笑脸推开，懊恼地摊开手掌盖住自己的脸，但似乎又因为忍不住窥探Chris的反应而从指缝里观察着。“你啊……”Chris忽的停住了笑声，越过Tom不太走心的推拒凑到他面前去吻他的嘴巴，Tom似乎永远知道如何让Chris心疼，明明他才是大一点的那个，但在这段关系里，他把主动权毫无保留地交出来，像是仓鼠囤积食物一样认真又小心翼翼地把Chris的一切记在心里，就像他在访谈里说的一样，他从来不怕表现出自己的在乎，对表演是这样，对Chris亦然。

 

“我爱你。”Chris说着吻了Tom的额头一下。

“你知道我有多爱你。”第二个吻落在Tom的眼睛上，Chris很强硬地拉下那只负隅顽抗的左手，把自己的手指一根根嵌进Tom的指缝里。

“我一想到你的这些表情，动作，想法，都是只属于我的，我就控制不住想让自己更爱你。”

Tom偏了偏头接住这个本该落在他唇角的吻，舌尖试探着去叩响Chris的齿关，得到许可后便长驱直入，逡巡着自己轻而易举便得到的国土，不过这种感觉没有持续多久，Chris便不依不饶地缠上来，将他逼退回自己的领地，极具侵略性地扫过他的舌根和牙齿，强风过境，不留余地。

 

亲吻从来都是个让人身心舒畅的活动，Tom明显被Chris取悦了，为了回报这种美妙的体验，他伸展身体猛得蓄力把Chris推倒在床上，指尖分毫不差压住Chris的人鱼线，摆出一个进攻性的姿态，腰线因此弯成一个优雅的弧度，唇角翘起像只餍足的豹。

 

“你今天看起来很热情啊……”Chris索性摊开双手任Tom动作，抬起腰让内裤跟着那些骨节分明的手指落到纯白的床罩上，接着目光所及便是毛茸茸的发顶。Chris觉得自己的每一寸神经末梢都像果酒里不断上升的气泡一样，湿润而包容的触感升腾发酵，最后啪的一声炸裂开来，如坠云端。

 

随着Tom的动作，Chris的喘息声逐渐粗重，放在身侧的手掌也不自觉地压在Tom的后脑上，细而软的卷发缠绕着手指，他拨弄了几下突然想起什么头发质感和性格之间关系的论调，一瞬间的跑神被Tom抓得正正好。“唔，Chris别这样，我喜欢你的声音。”

 

Tom装作表情很困扰的样子盯着眼前被他弄得水淋淋的大家伙，故意像猫科动物喝水一样用舌头很快扫过尖端然后再进行下一轮的挑衅。

 

“Do you？”Chris用手捏住Tom的下巴迫使他抬头看向自己，Tom拉下Chris的手臂像旧时的骑士问候公主一样在Chris的手背上落下一吻，边笑边点头承认：“Of course.”

 

Chris顺势把他拉到面前，让暖而湿的气流在Tom耳边聚集起来，带着他沉沉的声音一起使Tom从耳朵红到脖子：“So do I.那么，接下来为我发出那些可爱的声音吧。”

 

他说完翻身而起让Tom仰躺着暴露在他的视线之下，一只手撑住身体另一只手则往Tom腿间伸去：“唔……坏孩子。”他将指尖黏腻透明的液体给他男朋友看，而不出所料的，那人又用手捂住自己的脸：“You bastard.”最后自暴自弃一样亲上去堵住Chris却抑制不住自己笑声的嘴巴。

 

“lovely.”Chris这样形容他，没给抗议机会就让自己的小Chris跟Tom的身体内部来了一个亲密接触：“amazing.”他又补充。“你可以不现场直播给我听吗……”Tom声音委屈得快要实体化出一个眼泪汪汪的小天使，但身体却完全是邪神的行事方式，咬紧Chris的下身把腰扭出了花，一瞬间Chris也有点恍惚眼前的是Tom还是Loki。

 

很难想象吧，用十年时间把自己和另一个人联系在一起，感同身受，休戚与共，两个人用兄弟的身份去演绎一对神祇的故事，最后在现实里补全了镜头没办法捕捉的拥抱和亲吻。

 

“Brother？”Tom用腿圈住Chris的腰，脚跟不满地在Chris后背上踢了两下，结果换来一个落在半边屁股上的一个巴掌印。

 

“你就会欺负我。”Tom抱怨着，结果换来Chris狠狠的两次挺进：“哥哥一直都最疼你。”“How？嗯……把雷神之锤……啊……塞进我屁股里吗？”Chris笑了，表演了一秒钟的认真思考迅速给出了答案：“不止。”

 

“我会亲吻你的嘴巴，让你这个没良心的小坏蛋再也说不出要离开我的话。”

“我要舔舐你的睫毛和耳廓，让你的感官你的身体都感受到我。”

“我将亲吻你的脖颈让你仰起头虔诚献祭，吮吸你的锁骨留下我的印记，亲吻你的胸口感受你跳动着的生命，最后咬住你的乳头，让你的身体为我发烫为我颤抖。”

“我会含住你的指尖然后一个一个亲吻过去，因为它们是我见过最美的艺术品，我也会给自己机会让我的手指一根一根嵌进你的指缝，感受你每次收紧手掌的力度。”

“我会亲吻你的小腹和小腿，感受每一次它们为我绷紧和放松。”

“我会亲吻你的脚踝和脚掌，感谢它们一步一步走到我身边来。”

Chris每说一句话就把话里的内容付诸实践，Tom觉得自己完全属于他了，被他掌控着，被他珍视着，每一个感觉，每一种想法都是由他而生又回归到爱他身上。

“最后我会操你，让你为我射精，而我，也会为你高潮。”

 

Chris总是这样不知疲倦的，Tom被他撞得不断往床头移动又被掐着腰用力拉回来，环在脖子上的双臂也开始软塌塌地推拒起来：“太多了……Chris……Chris你让我缓缓……”但是久别重逢后的身体却是个吃不饱的家伙，在无数快感的堆积中毅然决然跟理智撕裂开来。

 

后穴在不停歇的活塞运动中变得柔软而乖顺，热情地吮吸着侵入者，每一次敏感点的冲锋都能让Tom精神抖擞的小朋友在摇摆之中抖出几滴前液来。“你欺负我……”Tom又这样说，鼻子齉齉的听起来还有几分委屈，Chris亲亲他的鼻尖接着往下挪堵住Tom还准备继续控诉的嘴巴，在一个亲吻里含糊地回答：“你就喜欢我坏你知道的。”

 

Tom被撞得完全没有办法组织出完整的一句话，高潮让他的大脑像天线不好的雪花屏电视一样一片空白直到Chris退出他的身体他才慢慢反应过来。“是，我爱你。”他说。

 

情事过后的Chris倒是抓了抓头发很腼腆地笑了，从枕头下面抓出一个小盒子来塞进Tom手里。Tom打开盒子，里面是一对戒指，他看看戒指又看看还在组织语言的Chris问：“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 

“意味着我要开始习惯出门带伞，你要开始习惯阳光和雨季，你不用再去学怎么使用洗衣机而我要开始学习怎么能泡一杯地道的红茶，你该学学冲浪而我要看看莎士比亚，还有两只狗狗也要开始学习如何和睦相处。意味着你每天晚上睡前需要对你的丈夫说我爱你，而我每天早上起床的时候也会给他一个早安吻，我们会分享彼此的生活最后一起变老……”Chris说着连裤子都没套就坐起来单膝跪在床上：“你愿意跟我结婚吗Mr.Hiddleston？”

 

Tom捂住脸掩饰自己的失态：“是的，我愿意。”Tom说：“两个没穿衣服的人在床上说对彼此的誓言，这大概是我经历过最荒唐的求婚了，但是Chris，我很高兴，真的。”

 

Chris手忙脚乱给Tom戴上戒指，Tom也给Chris套上了指环然后突然反应过来之前大家奇奇怪怪的表现：“所以每一个人都知道除了我？”Chris想了想说：“不，蜘蛛侠就不知道。”

 

 

彩蛋

①到底是谁给你提供了这种求婚方式？  
Chris Evans大概？  
你会相信他提的建议？  
他说他用这招拿下了Downey……

 

②所以你们有个群？我居然一点都不知道！  
大概因为……你是反派？  
那蜘蛛侠为什么不能进入复仇者联盟的短信群？   
因为他知道了你就知道了啊。


End file.
